1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tubular candle holder for a consumable candle contained within the holder and wherein the upper end of the holder includes a tapered opening against whose inner surfaces the upper end of the consumable candle is abutted through the utilization of compression spring structure supported within the lower end of the holder and yieldingly upwardly biasing the consumable candle within the holder. As the wax or other material of which the consumable candle is constructed burns away at the upper end of the candle, the latter is upwardly displaced in the holder at substantially the same rate, whereby only the burning wick of the candle will project through the open upper end opening of the holder.
However, occasionally the consumable material of which the candle is constructed will melt within the tubular holder and flow downwardly along the candle and solidify within the lower portion of the candle holder to thereby cause obstructions against the upward movement of the candle within the holder. The instant invention incorporates the provision of drain openings in the lower end of the holder whereby a heated liquid such as water may be caused to flow through the hollow holder and to exit therefrom through the drain openings for the purpose of melting and flushing away the solidified drippings of a previously burned candle without having to disassemble the plug in the lower end of the candle holder against which the compression spring for feeding the candle upwardly through the holder is abutted.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of consumable candle holders heretofore have been known and which include some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of these previously known forms of candle holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,299,537, 1,908,044, 1,923,826, 2,464,361, 2,469,163, 3,283,546, 3,388,960 and 3,614,279. However, these previously known forms of candle holders do not include the drain openings of the instant invention whereby a heated liquid or candle material dissolving fluid may be caused to pass through the tubular candle holder for flushing accumulated solidified candle material from the interior thereof.